The Independent Confederacy
by Taylor Divine
Summary: The story of a young orphan and the family who adopted him. The Confederacy of Independent Systems,to be exact.
1. Adoption

_**An Independent Confederacy**_

**By:_Taylor Divine_**

_**Chapter 1:Adoption**_

_**"True independence and freedom can only exist in doing what's right."-Brigham Young**_

_**Raxus,Confederacy of Independent Systems(C.I.S.) Capital**_

_**Raxus System,The Outer Rim**_

The boy ran swiftly past the towers and streets of Raxus. Raxus was a large and bustling planet,capital of the Separatists and somewhat unplagued by the companies and corporations that claimed the planet it's center. The boy's name? Draak Nerseth. He was an orphan and child...well young adult of 18 years. His father had worked as a merchant with the Trade Federation and one of it's few Human contracts. He made enough to provide his family a somewhat extravagant lifestyle and for that he was always grateful. Yet his father was long dead. Killed 2 years ago by a Republican raid. And still the war raged on. He had turned to stealing,pilfering,and lying to survive. He thought of what his father Sven Nerseth would say. Or his mother Adrane...He snapped out of his reminisces to flatten his back against the ally he was hiding in. A red and tan B-1 Battle Droid marched past the opening. It stopped and looked up at the droid sighed and began to mutter quietly to itself. He strained to hear what it was saying,not because he needed to,but just for the curiosity of it all. As it left,the droid muttered "Quiet,as always" in it's high-pitched metallic voice and moved on. Lucky for him. He was carrying a blaster. A stolen blaster. From a Confederate factory.

...

The cyborg stared down at the boy. He must be feeling like the most clever kid in the galaxy right about now. Best to crush that out of would give him some pleasure in an otherwise unpleasant visit. His stationing on Raxus was not exactly an assignment had eagerly looked forward to. The constant smog an pollution was a horrible irritant,especially for his already damaged and weak. The pollution was horrible. Though not as horrible as the complaints,arguing,and bickering of the Separatist Council however. The "leaders" of the Confederacy's members were weak,conniving,loathsome,lying,and bigots. In short,perfect businessmen. He understood that the backing of there corporations and companies was needed to sustain the movement,yet he hated them all. Especially that withered,foolish idiot of a Neimodian,Trade Federation Viceroy Nute the entire Confederate leadership only Count Dooku and the military leader of Genosian Industries,Poggle the Lesser had and deserved any of his respect,let alone his friendship. If he even could have friends. He had left them bickering there and had come out here for a breath of fresh air. Ironically. Yet now he saw something to distract his attention. A small Human child running through the allies and backwater streets of Raxus . There were no curfews,restrictions,or any laws of the like on Raxus Prime and in truth the activities of the small,scuttling being beneath him wasn't illegal or highly interesting in any way. Yet he had his suspicions. A breaking in at a Trade Federation factory and the theft of one blaster wasn't exactly important. Yet if it got him away from any and all Neimodians for even a few minutes or an hour at best,it was worth all the credits in the galaxy.

...

The boy continued to run down,the streets and allies,when he saw a large cloaked figure jump down and land with a metallic clank,in front of him. He stared forward as the cloaked,metal devil turned towards him and stared at the small boy. What was worse is that it started to speak,in a horrible and harsh voice. "Well boy,I think you may have something of a friend of mines. Perhaps you could be ever so kind to return it?" hissed the being in a tone the polar opposite of polite. He turned to run,before thinking better of it. If that thing could jump like that he only imagined how it could run. So he turned around closed his eyes and shot straight at the creatures grooved and plated face.

...

Grievous saw the boy pull the trigger and quickly pressed himself on the smooth surface of the ally's side wall. The kid realizing he missed,dropped the gun and ran out of the ally. Grievous picked up the blaster and ran after the already disappearing small figure. The kid had guts,that was for sure. To bad they'd be ripped out in short order.

...

Draak ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran faster than he had ever ran in his whole life. He ran faster than he though he was physically capable of. That was as fast as a corpse compared to the beast now stalking him. The creature soon caught up and grabbing him by the scruff,of his soon to be gone neck,stared him straight in the eyes. Probably the last time he would ever see anything in his life. And such charming eyes too.

...

General Grievous,Supreme Commander of the Confederate Military and leader of the most powerful and largest droid army the galaxy had ever seen,looked at the pathetic scrap he had now caught. Well should he kill the thing no that would be rude. First toy with it then...he stopped his thoughts for a second as he realized how the boy stared at him calmly and rigidly. He had never seen anyone stare like him so...bravely. Not even his allies. Only Count Doooku and Darth Sidious had ever not had the slightest fear when talking to him. Yet this boy,this child was staring straight at him and didn't whimper or cry. Well,not yet so far. "What's your name boy? Draak Nerseth. You parents? Dead. Why? The Republic's attack on Raxus 2 years ago. Really two years? Whose been watching you? Myself." Grievous was impressed. Resourceful kid. For that he could life. For now. "Well kid you shouldn't be getting in any trouble around here. These things are somewhat...unpleasant to touch." He ignited a green lightsaber and flashed it in the kids smiled slightly at that. Without another word,he was leaving.

"Wait don't leave me." "And why not?" he replied slightly annoyed. "My dad was a trader." "So?" "For the Federation. And you work for them or your there friend or something,right?" He stopped. He was not the Trade Federation's friend,and especially not the friend of that conniving worm Nute...Wait? Gunray loves kids. "Actually I'm a great friend of there's",he said it like it was acid dripping from his mouth "of the Federation and there leader,Nute Gunray." Acid again. "I'd be delighted to take you to them." Draak looked puzzled,then delighted that he was having his offer accepted."Well thanks,General I guess?" The general placed his hand on the humans shoulder and began to guide him towards the tallest building on the planet of Raxus,the Confederate Separatist Council building. "That's General Grievous,to you and it be best if you remembered that boy."


	2. My Story

_**Chapter 2:My Story**_

_**Author Note's: I changed the rating to M. It'll get there any way.**_

_**"Everyone has their story. Everyone has issues. You have to face your fears"-Lisa Bonet  
><strong>_

_**Raxus,Confederacy of Independent Systems(C.I.S.) Capital**_

_**Raxus System,The Outer Rim**_

Draak walked slowly behind the hunched figure of the,the droid...cyborg...what is this "Grievous" anyway? Maybe he's an experiment gone wrong. Or some weird metal alien. Or an angel. I looked at the metallic talons,hunched shoulders,and yellow reptillian eyes of my new companion. No,probably some sort of demon. I had heard some stories,here and there about this...man wasn't a fitting word,thing perhaps,around the city. Apparently he was a warlord from Kaler,Calom...Kalee that's right who had been vicious and deadly in combat. He had crashed his shuttle one day apparently,and it seemed to have been an assasination attempt by the Jedi Order. Ever since then he had fought for the Confederacy as there Supreme Commander,or General,or Captain. I barely knew. I paid little to no attention to the daily Holonet news and had little patriotic fervour for the Confederate cause. My father had been... a patriot I guess. His youth had made him so. His parents,had before he was born been selected as colonists for the far-off Republican world of Alliga in the far off Phellem Sector. The Sector was constantly ignored and left to decay and if it had not been for the sector's defection at the beginning of the Clone Wars,the planet would have died. His father had an angry grudge at the Republic's neglect of the system. This continued until one year ago. It had been before he moved to Raxus and still felt like he had a family. The day had been quiet and peaceful. Then the Republic attacked. The orders were to put down the "rebellous" population and return the planet to the Republic. For 17 days bombardment after bombardment followed. In the end 300,000 civillians were killed in there city. 3,000,000 across the planet. Military damaged inflicted by the attack:Negligible. Confederate military factorys active on the planet before attack:15. After? 14. This was the final straw for my father. He was obsessed with the idea of overthrowing the "corrupt" and "evil" Republic. He got a low-ranking job for the Trade Federation and moved the family to the Raxus Systema and the Confederate capital. There he learned of many more Republican attrocities across Confederate controlled space. Did I care? Not exactlly. Me and my friends simply played jokes and goofed around regardless of the war. It was not my worry. Yet.

...

My father moved up quickly. He was a skilled negotiator and good for talking people out of money. And into his hands,and the Federations purse. My parents and I got used to living in a large and crowed city,much unlike the underdeveloped and empty Phellem Sector. Untill the second attack. It was a normal day like any other. Early in the mornng I walked outside our house and stared at the stars of Raxus. I always thought they looked beautiful. Still do. Every thing was peaceful. Until the Republic attacked. Again. And again. 5 days of constant bombing and firing. The cities buildings were levelled,with the exception of the important governmental buildings of the Confederacy. I remember it clearly. After the first bomb dropped I ran. Hide under a broken wall. For 5 days. Sitting in the water spewing from a broken sewer pipe. It was and probably is the worst thing that ever happened to me. I felt like I would die. Eventually the fighting got close enough that I saw a lone clone run out. He quickly ran back,but I'll never forgt how scared I was. After the dust settled. I ran back home. I looked through the wreckage calling my parents names. "Dad,mom! Dad,mom where are you?" O,God no the memories were comming back. The memories of him searching through rubble and blasted droid parts,of him finally getting home and underneath the rubble of what had been the second floor...

...

"Pay attention,boy!" He snapped out of his memories. Gladly. He looked up a the imposing structure of the Confederate Senate building,swirling up into the sky. He continued walking,without even making sure I was folllowing. Again. Does he even want me here? At the top of the white,stone steps two more of the Confederate's standard battle droids stood at guard,there dark red coloring standing out against the mostly tan body. "Open the door." "Roger,roger general." The droid turned to a pane on the wall,and punching in some buttons,opened the door. Grievous began walking in,but stopped when the droid spoke up. "Sir,whose the child?" Grievous looked down at me,then to the droid. "He's my new student." Wait,I'm what? I'm his student? "Wait General,what did you say? I have realized that I will not live forever. However I am certain the Confederacy will survive long after I am gone. Your are to be my successor,the heir to the Sumpreme Commandership of the Confederacy." Wait have got myself into?

...

I continued to follow the general to the top of the tower. We stopped at a door at the end of a dark blue hallway,with several flags flanking the hallway with the white and blue C.I.S. symbol embroided on it. He touched several of the buttons on the door and walked in. A long table,with several alien figures sitting on each side,stretched out to the end of the room and a large window at the back wall,modeled in the same Confederate symbol. The imposing,white-haired man at the head of the table stood up and greeted us. "Nice to see you have arrived Commander. I'm glad you have cam for..." His voice trailed off when he noticed me. "And who is this?" "This",Grievous gestured to me,"is Draak Nerseth,my new apprentice."


	3. Meet the Family

_**Chapter 3:Meet the Family**_

"_**Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one."-Jane Howard**_

_**Raxus,Confederacy of Independent Systems(C.I.S.) Capital**_

_**Raxus System,The Outer Rim**_

The white-haired man stared at me,then Grievous,then back again. "Your apprentice,Grievous?" The general nodded. "Remember those break-ins at the Trade Federation factories in the Freenz district? He was responsible. He stole this blaster" gesturing to his waist "and when I caught him in the act,incredibly he shot back at me. He missed of course,yet I saw his potential in that act. To be a commander. An acolyte. A warrior." The man walked towards me and stared straight into my eyes. Seemingly finding no fault,he shrugged. He then turned around,as if to walk away. Suddenly I saw a blinding light,and flying hot,orange sparks. I opened my eyes to see the General holding a green lightsaber,in front of my face. To stop the man's curved red one from slicing my head off. What a great way to have our introductions. I'm sure he's going to be my best friend here. Grievous looked at the silver-haired man and nodded. The man huffed,then deactivated the saber. "Very well then. If he is that important,then he is welcomed into our little family here. Welcome to the Seperatist Movement." He deactivated the saber and walked back to the front of the table where Grievous joined him on his left side,and the Trade Federation's viceroy on the right. I stood there uncomfortable and nervous. I was the only one standing beside the security droids at the entrance. One of the aliens looked at me,an Aqualish. He motioned his hand to the empty seat by his side. I gladly accepted. "Thank you." He nodded. "You looked uncomfortable. Anyway my name is Po Nudo,head of the Hyper-Communications Cartel,our HoloNet network.I used to be the senator for Ando." Ando? "That's a water planet right? Exactly. Now listen." He gestured to the Count who now stood and surveyed the table. "Friends and allies. We now enter the second year of the Clone Wars. More and more systems rally to our cause daily. They see the Republic's ineffective rule,they yearn for the freedom of the corruption and bureaucy of the Republic. Our loses of the Intergalatic Banking Clan world of Muunilist,Dac of the Quarren Isolation League,and Dantooine of the Techno Union is most unfortunate. Yet recent victories,such as those on Hypori spearheaeded by own General Grievous has helped to greatly renew the vigor, and energy we had in the wars beginning. We must not falter. We must not must not fail. And do not worry. We have a plan."

...

For several hours Dooku laid out a plan of victory. The holding of the Outer-Rim worlds of Mustafar,Felucia,Mygeeto,and Utapau were essential. This was what the Confederacy would need to fall back to if it was to survive if things took a turn for the worst. Yet expansion was earnest. There would be an attack spearheaded by General Grievous and Admiral Truy Steloo of Neimodia,aimed straight at reacquring the lost worlds and attacking past the Middle Rim and straight at the rich and developed Inner Rim worlds. Coruscant was to be the ultimate prize,the jewel in the Confederate crown of glory. New droids and ships were to be comissioned and as such the Techno Union and Genosian Industries manafacturing worlds were to begin operating at full-capacity,funded by loans and credits from the Intergalatic Banking Clan. The various leaders looked at each other suspiciously at this. He could tell that trust and friendship was not high on the priorities of the Confederate's member states. He wondered wether greed or fear was what held them together. As it certainly was not friendliness. Yet Dooku was an excellent speaker and combined with Grievous sound tatics and Dooku's ability to negotiate there was finally the formalization of the plan proposed by Grievous. The council began to break up and I moved to stand next to Grievous. He stared at me,in a look of bewilderment before seemingly remebering his "adoption" of me. Dooku suddenly noticed me for the first time since his arrival and walked over. "Now Grievous,though you reason's for the "adoption' of Draak are no doubt noble,I am certain you cannot take care of a child on a ship. Wouldn't it be better to have one of the council members take care of him?" Grievous realized the possibilities of such a desicion. He glanced across the room to locate the Trade Federation's party near the door. "Oh,Viceroy. It has occured to me that I can not properly care for Draak currently. I would be most grateful if you could,take him under your wing,perhaps?",Grievous spat in false modesty and nonexsistent politeness and respect. What a happy group of friends. So close and loving,it warms your heart doesn't it?

...

_**The Ardent Faith,Providence-class Cruiser,Trade Federation flagship**_

I stood aboard the Ardent Faith a flagship of the Trade Federation. Currently we were heading towards Cato Neimodia,one of the richest and most luxuriest of the Trade Federation's Purse Worlds. Around me stood several blue OOM-series pilot droids fumbling with the controls and a Neimodian officer hear and there. Rune Haako,Gunray's closest adviser sat in the captain's chair drinking a glass of ardees. I stared out at the stars,incredibly bored. The only sounds was the slight tapping of the Neimodian and droid officers,and...well that was it. Nothing. The stars went on endlessly and they continued tapping and the bridge,and the ship,and the world seemly went on as quietly as possible as if there was no sound a t all and there had never been sound and it was a fairytale told by senile old men to fervently listening youngsters. Apparently you can see or sense my extreme form of boredom and after a few minutes Rune spoke up. "Hey kid,are you bored?" I turned and nodded. Haako motioned to the ship's captain OOM-90. "Put on a holodrama for the kid." The droid nodded and inserted a holdisk into the ships controls. A projection quickly broadcast across the screen and the classic drama,Xim at Vontor,began to play. The story was an old play,a classic to some,but that was fine. Better this than staring at the stars till madness set in,right?


	4. So This Is Why He Hates You

_**Chapter 4: So This Is Why He Hates You **_

**_"This is New York, and there's no law against being annoying."-William Kunstler_**

_**Cato Neimodia,Neimodian Purse Worlds,Neimodia System**_

_**Trade Federation,Confederacy of Independent Systems**_

I sat in one of the side seats of a Punworcca interstellar sloop,staring through the clear glass of the ship's cockpit. The ship was a solar sailer made by an affiliate of Genosian Industries,designed for luxury and modeled after there own starfighters. The ship was luxurious and the ride was mostly pleasant. Until Gunray started talking. I swear his voice has more power than the Force. Well the power to annoy people. "Who is that Grievous to just pluck a kid from the gutters and all of a sudden get some saintly urge to raise the orphan,only to dump the brat on me?" Rune and the droid pilot stared at the Viceroy. Kind of like how people stare at stupid people. Or ugly ones. Or annoying ones. Take your pick. The droid turned back to the maze of ships above Cato Neimodia in an attempt to not crash and kill us all. That would have been a mercy actually. Haako was obliged by his job description to nurse his bosse's fragile ego. "It was most rude of the General to simply transfer the kid to our care Viceroy. However he's just a boy. He seems old enough to take care of himself." The Viceroy nodded in meager agreement with his aides words. He looked around the room and seemingly noticed me for the first time since he...well this was the first time probably. "And what of you boy? Do think it's unfair for me to be burdened with your exhausting and draining care?" What am I a rancor? "My dad worked for you Viceroy. He was a merchant. He and my mother are dead for a war you started. What was it for again,increased profit?" Haako looked at me in mute shock. Never knew war killed people,right Rune? Gunray looked at me with...some genuine pity actually. However Gunray had to ruin it,by beginning to talk about just how annoying San Hill is. Wow he really must be annoying. Cause you caught it. Or you were born with it. Or your the god of annoying. That sounds right.

...

"Dooku really nows nothing of how hard it is to run a company. Especially one as large and prestigious as the Trade Federation. He's always saying how greedy us Trade Federation types are,yet our "greed" is what keeps the Confederacy alive. And that Grievous how I hate him. Our money keeps him alive! Well it's actually the Banking Clan's money,but were invested in the IGB so indirectly were how he stays alive! And Po Nudo,he's so arrogrant." He then made a really bad attempt to imitate the Aqualish's voice. "I'm so important,cause I'm the head of the Hyper-Communications Cartel. I support our entire infrastructure. I'm so rich and important and blah,blah,blah." I want to die,I want to die,o' Force why can't I die? "I really need to unwind after that it was really annoying. I mean those Council members are just a bunch of whiny,overgrown children. How I ever got saddled with the lot is beyond me." Rune looked at his boss going on and on and on and on...about what,again? O,yeah about how much he hates everything. And everyone. Always. Forever. Only a few more hours untill we can land this ship and then I can get away. First to the bar and then...no why not just go straight for the prostitutes,that'll get my mind off this. And drinks,hard drinks. Just keep drinking and forget it all. Maybe drugs too...lots of drugs. Anything to get my mind off his bosses idiocy for a few hours.

...

I'm going to kill him,I'm going to kill him, I just joined his movement he's my ally and is my current guardian,but I'm going to kill him. If he doesn't shut up I will kill him. Or myself,doesn't really matter. "Rune,how much would some new robes cost? I'm thinking of buying some purple ones,to sort of move away from my signature red." Rune looked dead inside. "Whatever you want Viceroy." Nute could have paid less attention. Just a little less. "Of course I have my signature red color scheme and I wouldn't want to mess that up. Though I heard that the women find red" here he smiled "quite attractive. Of course that might be a little to much for them,am I right Rune?" He really likes the sound of his own voice doesn't he? "Then again there's no such thing as too careful. Too cautious of course,but too careful?" Please talk about something else. "Have you heard of this new drug,Rune,called Sfast? I heard it has several beneficial properties. Makes one more muscular and also... more energetic as well,if you know what I'm talking about." Amazing how Rune has completly blocked out Gunray's voice,yet Nute still attempts to talk to him. "You ever followed up on that date with that feisty one on Deko Neimodia,Rune or what? She was something alright,I can tell you that. Anyway I'm thinking of buying a new estate out in the country and I was wondering if you could check it out with me Rune. Might be nice to get away from it all for a while. Of course nothing too rustic." Has he finally stopped,have the gods heard our prayers?"Of course not rustic like that Serrenian architecture the Count like's. Don't know what he sees in it." Why have the God's cursed me so?


	5. Trained By Darkness,To Serve Light

_**Chapter 5:Trained By Darkness,To Serve Light**_

"_**Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."-Dr. Martin Luther King,Jr.**_

_**Cato Neimodia,Neimodian Purse Worlds,Neimodia System**_

_**Trade Federation,Confederacy of Independent Systems**_

I was awakened with a jolt from my soft bed that sent me sprawling on the marbled floor. I looked up to see the unmoving mask and yellow eyes of Grievous' face staring at me. "Get up",he snarled. I couldn't resist adding "well you seemed to want me on the ground just now,so I'm not sure if I should." The cyborg made a growling sound then stormed out,yelling back "Met me outside." What a pleasant person he is. I got up slowly from the hard,need I remind you, floor and looked around. I was in a bedroom of my "guardians" Nute Gunray's lavish house. For all the many,many things to be said about the Viceroy,most of them bad, he did have excellent tastes. The building was a large spire sitiuated on the bridge's on which the Neimodians of the Purse World of Cato built there magnificent cities. The whole design was meant to exemplify richness and grandeur,even to an excess,and as I walked out of my room after dressing and throwing a brown cloak which had been a gift from Grievous across my shoulders I saw yet more examples of Neimodian excess. The ceilings were uneedlessly high,taller than any sentinent and most non-sentinent species in the galaxy. And of course security was abundant as I passed two of the red,OOM series battle droids which were a Confederate staple. The droid's ignored me,but quickly muttered "Roger,roger" as Grievous passed by. The general grunted and walked past without a moment more spent on them. He continued to treat all others passing by in the same manner as if there were a part of the floor or the wall. Such a social person.

...

Viceroy Gunray sat on a padded mechno-chair,covered in the leather of some exotic and dangerous animal. Of course that made it expensive. Yet expense was nothing to the Trade Federation,the Neimodians,or the Federation's viceroy. His entire life the Viceroy had pursued wealth. Ever since his raising in the Neimodian grub hives,where he had been vicous and dominating in the grubs search for course it was a sometimes unsuccessful and dangerous route,even now. This brought back memories of the Stark Hyperspace War,the Eriduan Summit,and the Invasion of Naboo. All times that had brought him close to the dangers of war and military ventures. He grimaced at this. He was far too important to have to deal with the petty "war" against the Republic and the Jedi. That was Dooku's,Grievous',Ventresse's and whatever other generals in service to the Confederacy job. And now he had to deal with raising this kid. He was Grievous' project or pet or whatever he wanted to call it. He could not. He sat back in his chair,closied his eyes,and hoped that the General arrived to deal with him. Tick,tick,tick,tick. He opened his eyes,in worry. No maybe pain. He looked out his open door. The sound stopped. And then the mechanic head of Supreme Commander Grievous looked through. "Good morning,Viceroy. Pleasure to see you" he said with no pleasure at all. "Glad to see my apprentice isn't dead. You other "successes" don't give me much faith in your ability." "Glad to see I impressed you Grievous. Now please I have business to deal with. Those droids and ships arn't made for free General. Though the way you go through them,you'd think they grew out of the ground." Grievous snorted,and stalked off,but not before replying "Always a grand pleasure to hear you voice,viceroy. Always a pleasure." Gunray looked down at his desk,drummed his fingers,and wondered if he could take a vacation from his vacation home.

...

Greivous led me into a large,empty auditorioum. He looked around,grunted in approval,then undid his cloak tossing it to the floor. "Take the lightsaber!" Grievous threw a curved silverish-black lightsaber at me,before igniting a green one in his right hand. I caught the blade,then looked down at the smooth cylinder in my hand,turning it over before seeing a switch. With a swish,the brilliant glowing blade ignited,rigidly straight,and a somewhat attractive green. So how do we use these? Before I could prepare for anything,the General came at me. He flcked his right hand back and brought the blue blade down. I quickly stepped back,the blade striking the stone floor. Over and over he ran at me slicing the blue blade of burning-light at my body. Time after time I moved back and down and away. He's insane. He'll kill me. And I loved it. The feeling was exhilirating,it was a dance of light and movement. I kept turning and ducking,but never daring to move my saber against him. Never daring to strike him. He sensed that. So he attacked agressively. No holding back. Slashing away at me,the light connected. I fell,grunting in burning pain and grasping my shoulder. The saber had slashed across my upper arm. Luckily it was still there. Yet a cut extended across the entire top of my shoulder,burning excruiatingly. I looked up,hoping to see him getting medical attention for me. No such luck. He raised the saber,preparing to strike down and kill me. I think. I'm not going to give him the chance. I moved the saber up hoping to deflect his lightsaber. And I did. The green blade stopped mere inches from my face. Why does the Force seem chaos-bent on slicing a lightsaber through my face? Grievous seemed no better. He stared at me with an animal-like,primitive rage. He pulled the blade down,gliding it across mine. This caused several small,non-deadly,yet still painful sparks to shower my face. He stood up,deactivated the saber,and retrieved his cloak from the corner of the room. "Training is the same time tommorrow. Bring the lightsaber." He stalked off leaving me on the ground,with the shoulder wound still blistering with pain. So what was that "lesson",supposed to teach me,again?


End file.
